Mika
Mika raggiunse la popolarità internazionale grazie al singolo Grace Kelly, che ha scalato le classifiche di numerosi paesi. Contemporaneamente ottenne un grosso successo anche il suo disco di debutto, Life in Cartoon Motion, che gli valse quattro World Music Awards nel 2007''Mika'' e dal quale sono state estratte altre canzoni di successo come Love Today e Relax, Take It Easy. Il suo secondo album, The Boy Who Knew Too Much, è stato pubblicato nel 2009 e contiene altre canzoni di successo come We Are Golden e Kick Ass (We Are Young).Mika Biografia Primi anni Terzo di cinque fratelli, Mika nasce nel 1983 da madre libanese maronita e padre statunitense. La sua famiglia si trasferisce a Parigi nel 1984 a causa della guerra civile libanese ed in seguito al rapimento di suo padre ed al suo trattenimento nell'ambasciata americana in Kuwait per sette mesi, all'età di nove anni si trasferisce a Londra, dove frequenta il Lycée Français Charles de Gaulle, la Westminster School e, per tre anni, il Royal College of Music. In questi anni ha avuto problemi a scuola a causa di una forma di dislessia, superata attorno ai 17 anni.Mika Iniziò a comporre canzoni sin da piccolo, spaziando tra vari generi (dall'opera alla musica commerciale), ma è riuscito a farsi conoscere attraverso una pagina personale su MySpace, venendo notato da un discografico che nel 2006, gli propose un contratto per pubblicare il suo primo singolo nell'autunno dello stesso anno: Grace Kelly.Mika Life in Cartoon Mootion L'esordio internazionale dell'artista è avvenuto ufficialmente il 29 gennaio 2007, quando nel mondo è stato pubblicato il suo primo album Life in Cartoon Motion. Nel Regno Unito è stato pubblicato il 5 febbraio 2007, mentre nel resto del mondo è stato reso disponibile a partire dal 27 marzo 2007. Il disco ha riscosso un notevole successo: ha raggiunto la posizione numero 29 nella Billboard 200, e il vertice della classifica britannica degli album, rimanendovi per due settimane.Mika Il primo singolo estratto dall'album, Grace Kelly, è stato pubblicato a livello mondiale il 5 gennaio 2007 in formato digitale ed il 29 gennaio 2007 come singolo materiale in vendita nei negozi. Il singolo ha riscosso un notevole successo piazzandosi ai primi posti delle classifiche di tutto il mondo. Negli Stati Uniti il singolo ha ottenuto un successo notevolmente inferiore, ottenendo appena la posizione numero 57 della classifica.Mika In Italia, il cantante ha ottenuto grossi riscontri immediatamente dopo la sua partecipazione in qualità di ospite internazionale al Festival di Sanremo 2007. Solo dopo il successo del brano, il cantante ha rivelato di essersi ispirato alla frustrazione da lui provata quando le case discografiche gli chiedevano di omologarsi alle sonorità pop contemporanee su modello di Robbie Williams o Craig David.Mika Il secondo singolo estratto è stato Relax (Take It Easy), pubblicato il 1º giugno 2007 in Italia come nel resto d'Europa, che ha bissato il successo del precedente estratto, riconquistando ottime posizioni nelle classifiche dei paesi europei. Negli Stati Uniti, tuttavia, la canzone non è nemmeno entrata in classifica, mentre nel Regno Unito ha ottenuto un tiepido successo e una diciottesima posizione.Mika Terzo singolo estratto dall'album è stato Love Today, pubblicato il 27 agosto 2007, che ha rappresentato un rinnovato successo commerciale. A seguire, il 14 dicembre dello stesso anno, è uscito Happy Ending, ballata che si discosta nettamente dai primi successi del cantante perché privo di ritmi incalzanti e orientati verso la musica dance pop. Nonostante ciò, i risultati di vendita continuarono ad essere più che soddisfacenti.Mika Come quinto singolo è stato pubblicato Big Girl (You Are Beautiful), ennesimo successo commerciale, seguito da Lollipop, rivelatosi un successo minore.Mika Per gran parte del 2007 il cantante ha intrapreso un tour mondiale. Nell'estate 2008 ha proseguito il tour con Life in Cartoon Motion, e il 4 luglio è stato a Parigi, al Parc des Princes, per il suo primo concerto in uno stadio. Per l'occasione è stato creato uno spettacolo con clown, acrobati, ballerini, bande di musicisti. Da questo show è stato tratto il suo secondo DVD, Mika Live Parc des Princes Paris, pubblicato il 7 novembre 2008.Mika Il secondo album: The Boy Who knew Too Much Prima dell'uscita del secondo album, Mika ha prodotto un EP in edizione limitata intitolato Songs for Sorrow, uscito l'8 giugno 2009. l'EP include quattro tracce e un libretto contenente testi delle canzoni ed esclusive interpretazioni illustrate di alcune delle canzoni preferite di Mika.Mika Il secondo album di Mika, The Boy Who Knew Too Much, è stato pubblicato il 21 settembre 2009. Mika ha registrato la maggior parte dell'album a Los Angeles con il produttore e musicista Greg Wells, che produsse il suo album di debutto Life in Cartoon Motion. Il primo singolo estratto dall'album è stato We Are Golden, che ha ottenuto grande successo in tutto il mondo pur non raggiungendo le ottime posizioni di Grace Kelly, singolo di lancio del precedente disco.Mika In seguito è stato pubblicato come singolo il brano Rain, la cui rotazione radiofonica è iniziata il 30 ottobre 2009, venendo accolto bene da parte del pubblico anche se con minor intensità rispetto ai precedenti singoli. Terzo estratto è Blame It on the Girls, trasmesso dalle radio a partire dal 5 marzo 2010, che non ha invece ottenuto riscontri rilevanti sul lato commerciale.Mika I riscontri commerciali del disco sono state particolarmente buoni, ma anche in questo caso il successo è risultato inferiore rispetto alle straordinarie vendite del precedente lavoro.Mika Nel luglio 2010 Mika ha pubblicato insieme a RedOne il singolo Kick Ass (We Are Young), tratto dalla colonna sonora del film omonimo. Il singolo ha ottenuto un discreto successo di vendite e ha portato alla pubblicazione di una nuova edizione di [The Boy Who Knew Too Much, contenente questo nuovo singolo e altri brani inediti.Mika Nell'ottobre del 2009, Mika ha dato inizio al suo Imaginarium Tour toccando le maggiori città del mondo, fino al 29 agosto del 2010.Mika Il terzo album: The Origine Of Love Dopo un periodo di assenza dalle scene musicali, il 16 agosto 2011 ha pubblicato sul web il video del brano Elle me dit, realizzato con l'amichevole partecipazione dell'attrice francese Fanny Ardant. Pubblicato come singolo, il brano ha ottenuto un buon successo discografico, raggiungendo la vetta delle classifiche di Francia e Vallonia.Mika Nel 2012 collabora con Madonna alla scrittura del brano Gang Bang, contenuto nell'album MDNA. L'8 giugno 2012 viene pubblicata nella sua pagina Facebook e nel canale YouTube il singolo promozionale "Make You Happy" la canzone tuttavia non sarà, per bocca dello stesso artista, il primo singolo, ma semplicemente una canzone a cui è molto legato e che ha voluto condividere con i fan in anteprima.Mika Il 15 giugno 2012 viene pubblicato il singolo Celebrate con Pharrell Williams, che anticipa la pubblicazione dell'album The Origin of Love il 25 settembre 2012, interamente prodotto a spese di Mika e in cui il cantante collabora, tra gli altri, come Pharrell Williams e Benny Benassi.Mika Il 29 novembre 2012 comparendo come ospite nel talent show italiano X Factor Italia, canta live il brano Underwater, tratto dall'album The Origin of Love e interviene anche come quinto giudice. Il 7 dicembre, in occasione della seconda serata della doppia finale, duetta con Chiara Galiazzo, che sarà poi la vincitrice di X Factor 2012. Eseguono il brano Stardust, altra canzone tratta dal suo nuovo album, alla quale hanno però apportato alcune modifiche; infatti, alcune strofe sono in italiano, con il quale il cantante ha già dimestichezza.Mika Immagine e stile Immediatamente dopo essersi fatto conoscere dal grande pubblico con Grace Kelly, l'artista è stato molto spesso accostato, grazie al suo stile, ad artisti come Beck, Freddie Mercury, George Michael, gli Scissor Sisters e, per l'estensione vocale e per la teatralità delle sue composizioni. Il suo cantato è contraddistinto dà una possibilità di utilizzo di un'ampia estensione vocale che gli permette di raggiungere e destreggiare con facilità la tecnica del falsetto.Mika Le sonorità del cantante si discostavano radicalmente dallo stile sfruttato dalle popstar maschili nel momento in cui ha raggiunto la notorietà, tanto che in precedenza le case discografiche gli avevano chiesto di accostarsi maggiormente allo stile pop contemporaneo e a personaggi come Craig David e Robbie Williams, ricevendo tuttavia un secco rifiuto da parte dell'artista. Mika, inoltre, ha dichiarato di aver ricevuto una grande influenza per il suo stile dal gruppo musicale dei Queen.Mika Nei video musicali e negli spettacoli dal vivo spiccano sempre elementi e abiti da parecchi ricondotti allo stile glam in precedenza sfruttato da David Bowie.Mika Album * 2007 - Life in Cartoon Motion * 2009 - The Boy Who Knew Too Much * 2012 - The Origin of Love Singoli * 2006 - Grace Kelly * 2007 - Relax (Take It Easy) * 2007 - Love Today * 2007 - Happy Ending * 2008 - Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) * 2008 - Lollipop * 2009 - We Are Golden * 2009 - Rain * 2009 - Blame It on the Girls * 2010 - Kick Ass * 2011 - Elle me dit * 2012 - Celebrate * 2012 - Underwater * 2013 - Popular Song Video Galleria Mika concerto a Manchester.jpg|Mika nel concerto a Manchester. mika nel 2012.jpg|Mika nel 2012. Mika suona pianoforte.jpg|Mika suona il pianoforte durante un concerto nel 2008. Mika suona tastiera.jpg|Mika suona la tastiera in un concerto in Belgio, nel 2008. Album mika3.jpg|Il terzo album di Mika. Album mika2.jpg|Il secondo album di Mika. Album Mika .jpg|Il primo album di Mika. Note Categoria:Cantanti Categoria:Cantanti americani Categoria:Cantautori Categoria:Cantautori americani